If I Could Meet You Now
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: Sorry, no summary. Just read it, and find what happened inside. It's ChanBaek couple from EXO.


**Title**: If I could Meet You Now

**Autho**r: AllotropyEquilibria ( allotropy117)

**Genre**: romance, angst

**Cast**: Chanyeol (main) others EXO members

**Pairs: **BaekYeol (main)

**Length: **oneshot

**Rating: **PG-15

**Disclaimer**: BaekHyun dan ChanYeol milik Tuhan dan mereka memiliki diri mereka masing-masing dan saling memiliki :"

**Warnings: ** shounen ai a.k.a boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read then. It's very simple, rite?

**A/N**: Hola, Allotropy di sini. Ff ini pernah ku-post di fp lain... sengaja nge-post lagi di sini ga ada maksud apa-apa sih, Cuma iseng siapa tau ada yang belum baca #eh

Buat yang udah pernah baca dan bosen liat ff ini, di-skip juga ga apa kok~ huehehe...

Oke deh, selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

**If I Could Meet You Now**

**.**

_Gelap. _

_Dingin. _

_Basah. _

_Tak sampai. Tak tergapai. _

_Tidak, jemari-jemari pucat itu jatuh. Jatuh. Semakin jauh dalam kegelapan. _

_Tak terlihat. Tak sempat. Hanya udara. Hanya kekosongan yang kugenggam dalam jariku..._

.

.

.

Dengan satu sentakan, aku membuka mataku. Sepasang kristal coklatku menajam waspada. Bisa kurasakan napasku memburu di tengah keheningan ruangan. Aliran keringat menelusuri punggungku dan membasahi piyama. Rasa sakit menghantam dadaku, seolah ada suatu lubang yang mendadak terbentuk di sana. Yang tak kumengerti karena apa. Lensaku berpindah cepat dari langit-langit kelabu pada secercah cahaya samar dari balik tirai, pada gundukan selimutku yang jatuh di lantai dan...

Tanpa perintah dari otak, bibirku refleks tertarik membentuk seulas senyum kala irisku memantulkan sosokmu yang masih tertidur dengan damai. Debar jantungku yang tak terkendali mereda saat kupandangi sosok indahmu. Lagi, tubuhku bergerak secara otomatis untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampirimu. Lututku tertekuk dan mencicipi dinginnya lantai agar pandanganku sejajar dengan wajahmu yang masih terpejam.

_Kau mungkin tak pernah tahu, betapa aku begitu suka memandangi sosokmu saat tidur_.

Pundak kecilmu naik turun dengan irama yang tenang. Bibir mungilmu sedikit membuka. Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak. Aku kembali tersenyum mengagumi keindahan di hadapanku. Sisi wajahku kutempelkan pada pinggir kasurmu. Seiring ujung jemari panjangku menyentuh pelan surai coklatmu. Telunjukku bergerak turun dan mengarah pada pipi lembutmu. Namun, belum sempat kontak kulit terjadi, suara pintu membuka memutus perhatianku. Sosok Suho-Hyung adalah yang tertangkap lensaku kala aku menoleh.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapanya dengan senyum ramahnya yang biasa. Menggantikan sekelebat tatapan sedih yang terpancar singkat di kedua irisnya saat menyadari posisiku. Aku hanya mengangguk padanya sebagai balasan.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah turun. Sarapan sudah siap," ujarnya kemudian dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. Barangkali berniat menuju kamarnya yang pasti berisi Sehun yang belum bangun.

Sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu, sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutku. "Hyung, Baekhyun di mana? Sudah turun duluan?"

Aku tak tahu kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirku. Lidahku seolah mengkhianati mata dan pikiranku saat merangkai kalimat itu. Ekspresiku datar saat Suho-hyung berbalik perlahan dan melirik kasurmu dengan senyum sedih.

"Cepatlah mandi dan turun sarapan, Chanyeol-ah," jawabnya dengan suara tercekat. Aku hanya memandanginya dalam diam. Tak mengerti kenapa ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku tentangmu.

.

.

.

Wangi masakan yang lezat adalah hal yang menyambutku saat tubuh tinggiku tiba di ruang makan. Meja kotak yang dipenuhi makanan itu telah terisi penuh.

"Yah! Sehun-ah, jangan dihabiskan dagingnya!" seruku melihat maknae yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan itu mengambil daging dari piring begitu banyak. Ia hanya memeletkan lidahnya ke arahku.

"Semua sudah kebagian jatahnya Chanyeol-ah, tenang saja," ujar Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan mangkuk nasi di hadapan Jongin.

Aku nyengir lebar ke arah mereka seiring kaki jenjangku kubawa menghampiri meja dan duduk di kursi di sampingmu. Kau menyapaku dengan senyum manismu. Senyum indah yang membuatku berdebar dan kubalas juga dengan cengiran terbaikku. Sebelum aku sadar meja di hadapanmu kosong. Alisku mengerut dan ekspresiku mengeras.

"Yah! Kenapa kalian melupakan jatah Baekkie?" tanyaku. Lontaran pertanyaan yang seketika membuat ruangan hening. Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang berebut sosis menghentikan pertengkaran mereka seolah Tao benar-benar bisa menghentikan waktu saat itu.

Tatapanku kuarahkan pada Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam dengan matanya yang melebar. "Aish! Kalian ini jahat sekali. Kenapa hanya Baekhyun yang belum dapat jatah?" sungutku sambil mengambil satu mangkuk dan memasukkan nasi ke sana. Lengkap dengan daging asap dan tuna asam manis yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo. Kusodorkan makanan itu ke hadapanmu sebelum aku mengambil bagianku. Tak mempedulikan udara yang entah kenapa mendadak terasa berat di ruang makan.

.

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai mandi saat Manajer-hyung meneriakkan jadwal kami untuk besok sebelum meninggalkan dorm dan mewanti-wanti kami untuk beristirahat cukup setelah jadwal yang melelahkan hari ini.

"Kalian dengar itu? Tidur yang cukup. Jangan kebanyakan main games!" ucap Kyungsoo pada Sehun dan Jongin yang sejak sampai di dorm tadi langsung asyik di depan layar. Keduanya tidak menjawab dan terus berseru dengan heboh. Mengacuhkan Kyungsoo yang hanya mendecak frustasi. Aku terkekeh pelan pada mereka sambil mengeringkan rambutku yang basah.

Bunyi kunci yang diputar membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Suho-hyung mengunci pintu setelah mengantar Manajer-hyung ke depan dorm.

"Hyung, kenapa dikunci? Baekhyun kan, belum pulang," ujarku padanya. Aku tak memberi perhatian pada sikap Suho-hyung yang mendadak menegang dengan gerakan tangan menggantung di udara. Kristal kembarku menatapnya lurus, menuntut jawaban. Aku terlalu fokus mempertanyakan sikap leader yang kami hormati ini sehingga ruangan yang mendadak tak lagi dipenuhi teriakan-teriakan dua maknae itu tak memberi efek apa-apa pada otakku.

"Sudah larut, Chanyeol-ah. Tidurlah," sahutnya dengan seulas senyum getir.

"Tapi Hyung –"

"Ayo tidur! Kau mendapat banyak part untuk syuting besok." Tak memberiku kesempatan untuk membantah, Suho-hyung mendorong tubuh tinggiku menuju kamar. Mengerahkan segenap tenaganya agar aku mau menyeret kaki menjauh dari pintu masuk. Senyum simetrisnya seolah menyuruhku untuk menelan kembali pertanyaan atas ketidakhadiranmu di dorm.

'_Kenapa? Apa kau pergi dengan manajer-hyung?'_

.

.

.

Mungkin memang pemanasan global yang membuat hari ini hujan turun begitu deras padahal tadi pagi matahari bersinar begitu cerah. Butiran-butiran air hasil evaporasi dari air permukaan itu berlarian mencapai tanah. Memercik keras membawa gumpalan kecil butiran pasir yang menyebabkan cipratan lumpur. Menimbulkan genangan yang membentuk aliran di atas aspal yang berlomba menuju saluran drainase. Percikan air yang menghantam pinggiran atap sedikit membasahi tubuhku sejak aku berdiri di bawahnya tak terlindungi tembok.

Beberapa staff berlarian dari arah taman menuju tempat berteduh. Membawa serta berbagai peralatan yang masih tertinggal. Kuabaikan berbagai dengungan pembicaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarku. Indera pendengarku dipenuhi irama hujan. Iris kembarku tak lepas memandangi partikel air yang bening di kejauhan.

Sepasang lensaku menangkap sosokmu di tengah aliran hujan yang deras ini. Membawa payung hitam di tanganmu sambil menghampiri sosokku yang juga berdiri di tengah air. Basah kuyup oleh butiran yang tak mau berhenti turun.

"_Chanyeol-ah, kau marah padaku?" tanyamu sambil berusaha melindungiku dari tetesan hujan dengan payung kecilmu._

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan bingung. _Kenapa aku harus marah padamu? Bukankah justru kau yang membenciku, Baekkie-ah? Bukankah justru kau yang mendendam padaku karena aku –_

Sebuah tepukan di pundak membuat kepalaku meninggalkan pemandangan hujan dan berganti menatap sosok Sehun yang entah kenapa terlihat khawatir. "Hyung, mereka bilang akan mulai scene di dalam ruangan saja sambil menunggu hujan reda," ujarnya. Iris gelapnya melirik ke arah tempat di mana aku memfokuskan pandanganku tadi. Barangkali penasaran apa yang begitu menarik perhatianku di tengah hujan.

"Ayo masuk, Hyung. Nanti kau basah," lanjutnya sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku. Menyeretku menjauh dari sosokmu dan sosokku yang masih berdiri di tengah percikan air.

.

.

.

Desah lega terdengar bersahutan seiring semua member memasuki van dan mencari posisi nyaman pada kursi masing-masing. Jadwal hari ini tak kurang melelahkan dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Akibat berbagai faktor, syuting CF yang seharusnya hanya akan ditampilkan selama beberapa menit perlu dilakukan selama beberapa jam. Meski begitu semuanya menyenangkan. Syutingnya, photoshoot-nya, interview-nya juga berjalan sukses. Aku kembali mendesah senang mengingat reaksi fans di dalam studio tadi. Begitu membahagiakan dapat membuat mereka berteriak seperti itu.

Aku meremas jemari kecilmu dalam genggamanku sebelum aku menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Kau membalas senyumku dengan senyum hangat. Sebelum surai indahmu merendah dan menyentuh bahuku seiring kau bersandar di sana dengan nyaman. Gelegak menyenangkan memenuhi perutku. Menggelitik jantungku yang lagi-lagi berpacu cepat karena tindakan sederhana darimu.

_Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya. Dengan kau di sampingku dan seluruh member EXO bersama kita..._

"Hyung, kenapa selama interview tadi kau terus-menerus menyebut nama Baek-hyung?" Suara rendah Jongin secara kasar memecah fokusku dari sosokmu. Aku menatapnya dengan alis bertaut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sehun juga selalu menyebut Luhan-hyung. Kau juga sering menyebut soal Kyungsoo. Kenapa aku tidak boleh bercerita soal Baekhyun?" tanyaku dengan nada tersinggung. Kuberi member berkulit gelap itu tatapan menantang. _Hei, aku tidak salah, kan? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyebut-nyebut Baekhyun?_

"Tapi Hyung, itu berbeda! Baekhyun –"

"KAI!" Seruan keras dari Suho membuat Jongin terdiam dan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Aku mengamati Jongin yang menunjukkan gestur memprotes pada Suho dan ekspresi Sang leader yang tampak keras dan tak mau dibantah. "Cukup," desisnya dengan raut tegang tergambar di paras halusnya yang biasa dipenuhi senyum. Kudapati mereka bertukar pandang intens sebelum lead dancer itu mendecak marah.

Aku menatap mereka tak mengerti dan menggeleng tak paham. "Kenapa kau yang tersinggung dan jadi ribut, Jongin-ah? Baekhyun saja tidak protes apa-apa aku menyebut-nyebut soal dirinya," ujarku membela diri sambil menatapmu yang mendongak dan menampilkan cengiran padaku.

Senyum lebar yang kuberikan padamu sebagai balasan seketika menghilang saat irisku menangkap ekspresi Jongin yang menatapku tak percaya. Matanya melebar dengan mulut terbuka sebelum dengusan kesal diiringi dengan gerutuan frustasi terlontar darinya.

.

.

.

"_Yeollie, kau cocok ikut CF untuk produk pasta gigi. Apa pernah ada orang yang menawarimu untuk itu?" tanyamu dengan tawa renyah._

Aku melebarkan tarikan bibirku sambil menatap pantulan cermin. Tersenyum geli mengingat celetukan randommu. Selama beberapa saat aku terdiam di depan benda berbahan kaca itu. tidak, bukan sosokku yang kupandangi dalam cermin. Aku tak tahu menatap apa. Pandanganku tak fokus. Aku hanya terdiam di sana. Sesekali menatap pintu masuk kamar mandi dalam bayangan kaca.

_Aku menunggu sesuatu... Menunggu... Menunggumu?_

Kerutan terbentuk di dahiku saat aku teringat aku belum melihatmu sejak meninggalkan van. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi debaran jantungku berpacu begitu cepat. Seolah aku baru sadar aku telah melupakan sesuatu dan meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tapi, aku tak ingat apa.

Meletakkan sikat gigi di gelas di samping milikmu yang tertutup rapat, aku bergegas keluar kamar. Jongin, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo sedang menonton di ruang tengah. Sementara Suho-hyung sedang membaca di salah satu sofa tak jauh dari sana.

"Hei, apa kalian lihat Baekhyun?" tanyaku dengan suara beratku yang kutahu terdengar jelas dalam ruangan. Meski begitu, tak ada seorangpun yang menjawabku. Seolah tak ada yang mendengar pertanyaanku. Meski aku menangkap Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah di kursinya.

Langkah lebarku kubawa mendekati Suho-hyung yang aku yakin juga mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kau tahu Baekhyun di mana, Hyung? Aku tidak lihat dia di manapun," ujarku.

Suho-hyung mendongak dan menatapku dengan seulas senyum yang sulit diartikan. "Aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol-ah," sahutnya dengan suara perlahan. Seolah takut kata-katanya akan menyakitiku.

"Kenapa Baekhyun tidak ada...?" gumamku. Kurasa Suho-hyung mendengarnya hingga ia kembali menatapku. Aku mengabaikan tatapan prihatin yang berkelebat samar di lensa matanya seiring tangannya yang hangat menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Mungkin... sedang ada urusan...?" jawabnya tak yakin.

Aku mengangguk menyetujui opsi yang diberikannya. "Kalau begitu, pintunya jangan dikunci dulu, Hyung. Nanti Baekkie tidak bisa masuk," ucapku begitu saja. Kalimat yang aku tak tahu kenapa membuat Suho-hyung terdiam. jemarinya yang kuat mengusap lenganku perlahan. Sepasang kristalnya menghindari tatapanku.

"Tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa." Aku kembali bergumam sambil berpikir. Mengingat-ingat apa kau sempat mengatakan akan ke suatu tempat dan aku melupakannya.

"Chanyeol-ah." Suara Suho-hyung yang memanggil dengan halus memutus pemikiranku. Aku menatapnya dan menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hyung yang terasa bagai appa itu memandangku dengan hati-hati. Alisnya berkerut samar saat menyuarakan pertanyaannya. "Apa kau... tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Setengah bingung dengan pertanyaannya, setengah berusaha mengingat. Memang aku merasa aku telah melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu hal yang sangat besar. Sesuatu hal yang berkaitan dengan rasa tak tenang di hatiku. Sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan..._dirimu._

"Apa Baekkie minta aku menjemputnya di suatu tempat ya?" gumamku setengah menjawab pertanyaan Suho-hyung, setengah bertanya pada diri sendiri. Aku mengerutkan alisku melihat raut sedih kembali membayang di paras leader yang kuhormati ini.

.

.

.

4 Mei.

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum-senyum kecil melihat angka itu di kalender. Ya, sekarang tanggal 4 Mei. Tidak, tidak ada hal yang spesial di tanggal 4 Mei. Tapi 2 hari kemudian akan jadi hari spesial. Senyumku melebar mengingat rencana yang aku siapkan untukmu. Untuk memperingati penambahan umurmu menjadi –

"Perhatian! Ada yang ingin disampaikan Manajer-hyung!" seru Suho-hyung memutus lamunanku setelah menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali untuk menarik perhatian kami yang bermalas-malasan di ruang tengah.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari kalender, aku menatap Manajer-hyung yang duduk di salah satu sofa di dekat Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan, tanggal 6 Mei kalian akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk mengikuti mini live concert di sana. Kalian akan tampil bersama member EXO-M. Mereka akan ke Korea besok. Agar lebih cepat dan praktis, anak-anak EXO-M akan menginap di sini. Kurasa kalian tak akan keberatan menerima saudara kalian dalam satu malam saja, kan?" ujar manajer-hyung sambil melirik kami semua.

Anggukan dan gumaman persetujuan terdengar samar di telingaku seiring suatu perasaan aneh mendadak mendera. Rasa sakit yang tak kumengerti apa, kenapa, dan darimana tiba-tiba saja menghantamku. Membuatku hanya terdiam dan tak merespon apapun.

"Rasanya seperti de ja vu..." Gumaman Kyungsoo membuatku menoleh padanya. Aku menatapnya tanpa emosi saat kudapati Suho-hyung menyikut bahunya perlahan. Seolah menegur atas apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Aku tetap diam saat kulihat mata bulatnya memerah dan digenangi cairan bening yang hampir jatuh saat ia melirikku.

"Kenapa selalu di tanggal yang sama?" gerutu Sehun. Mengundang teguran dari Suho yang menyebut namanya dengan keras dan tatapan tajam.

"Tapi, Hyung, kita kan harus mengunjungi..." Sang Maknae tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan alih-alih melirikku sebelum menatap Suho-hyung dengan tatapan penuh arti. Suho-hyung terlihat mengangguk dan berpikir sejenak sebelum berbicara pada manajer-hyung.

"Hyung, tanggal 6 nanti kita berangkat ke bandara cukup siang, bukan? Kalau begitu, pagi harinya kami bisa ke... _sana?_" tanyanya yang disahut dengan anggukan persetujuan dari manajer-hyung. Sang Leader tampak lega dan kini irisnya menatapku dengan tatapan penuh pertimbangan.

"Chanyeol-ah... kau...bisa ikut juga, kan?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Ke mana? Birthday party-nya Baekkie?" tanyaku memastikan. "Tentu saja aku ikut." Aku menampilkan cengiran lebar yang menunjukkan gigi putih dan rapihku pada mereka. Akan tetapi, yang kudapat adalah keheninngan yang canggung dan kaku. Juga sekelebat kekecewaan dan cemas di kristal hyung di hadapanku.

Semua terdiam mengikuti ucapanku yang menggantung di udara. Tak ada seorangpun yang bersuara atau bahkan melakukan pergerakan berarti. Semua orang dalam ruangan terlihat berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan apapun di sekitarnya. Hingga Jongin mengerang depresi dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa sepatah katapun.

Aku tak memperhatikan tatapan marah dan putus asa yang sempat dilemparnya padaku. Karena pikiranku sudah penuh dengan...rasa sakit yang mendera hatiku. Kecemburuan yang entah darimana mendadak merayap naik seiring bayangan member EXO-M satu per satu muncul di benakku.

Kyungsoo benar... _rasanya seperti de ja vu._

.

.

.

Dorm menjadi sangat ramai saat member EXO-M tiba. Aku sedang di kamar dan menyadari kedatangan mereka saat teriakan Luhan dan Sehun memenuhi tiap penjuru ruangan. Aku terkekeh pelan meski entah kenapa rasa nyeri di dadaku semakin jelas terasa saat menangkap suara khas Luhan.

Aku melirik sosokmu yang berbaring dengan i-pad kesayanganmu di tangan. Ragu, aku memanggilmu. "Nanti...yang menginap di sini Chen dengan Xiumin-hyung saja, bagaimana?" tanyaku yang kau sahuti dengan anggukan ringan. Kelegaan mendadak meraihku atas persetujuanmu itu. Entah kenapa, ada bagian dalam hatiku yang takut bahwa kau akan meminta untuk berbagi kamar dengan...

"Luhan, Lay, Tao, kalian di kamar ini." Suara manajer-hyung kemudian membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati tiga orang yang disebutkan tadi berdiri di sana. Mengikuti di belakang Manajer-hyung yang bergegas menuju kamar berikutnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau tidak menyambut kedatangan kami, eh? Tidak senang kami datang?" sapa Luhan dengan senyum riangnya yang mampu melelehkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Well, kecuali aku, karena yang sanggup melelehkanku hanya dirimu...

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran yang kutarik paksa. Sebuah jawaban basa-basi berupa candaan sudah kurangkai dalam otakku, akan tetapi lidahku bergerak sendiri dan malah mengucapkan kata-kata lain. "Kalian bertiga menginap di kamar ini?"

"Benar, Gege. Malam ini saja Chanyeol-gege mau tidur denganku, kan?" sahut Tao dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku dan Luhan akan di kasur satunya kalau begitu..." ucap Lay sedikit ragu melirik kasur di samping milikku.

"Lalu Baekkie tidur di mana?" tanyaku dengan alis bertaut. "Kalian akan tidur bertiga?"

Tak ada sahutan atas pertanyaanku itu. Dan meski kuabaikan, aku menangkap raut sedih di wajah Luhan-hyung yang kini tertunduk.

"Kenapa Luhan-hyung tidak tidur dengan Sehun saja? Bukannya kalian sudah lama tidak bersama? Kenapa harus dengan Baekhyun dan merebutnya dariku?" Tanpa bisa kukontrol, kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat mengatakannya. Aku hanya merasakan sakit yang menyesakkan di kerongkonganku.

Kristalku bertemu dengan bening Luhan-hyung yang menatapku terkejut dan tampak terluka. "A-aku tak pernah bermaksud –" Ucapannya terputus dan aku melihat Lay-hyung mengusap bahunya dengan lembut.

Salah satu member dengan paras cantik bak boneka dan tokoh komik itu menunduk. Aku tak memasang raut apapun melihatnya menggigit bibirnya dengan resah dan seolah sedang menimbang sesuatu. Irisnya menatapku bimbang sebelum suaranya yang sedikit tercekat kembali terdengar. "Chanyeol-ah... Baekhyun –"

"Luhan-ge. Tidak usah," ujar Lay-hyung memutus perkataan member yang lebih tua itu. Aku menangkap kelebatan genangan air di beningnya sebelum sosoknya didorong ke luar kamar oleh Lay-hyung yang tak berhenti mengusap bahunya.

Tak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi, aku kembali bersandar di bantalku dengan rasa sakit yang belum hilang. Lewat ekor mataku, aku mendapati Tao masih berdiri di dekat kasurmu. Ia terlihat canggung dan tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sementara sesekali tangannya tergerak ke arah pipinya yang basah.

"Tao-ah, Baekhyun tidak di sini, kan?" tanyaku perlahan. Penguasa jurus wushu itu tampak begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Tapi, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Melirik sekitar ruangan juga arah kamar mandi dan pintu kamar, aku bangkit dari posisi berbaringku dan menghampiri lemari. Dari balik laci yang kuisi dengan topi, sarung tangan, dan syal, kukeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam dari sana dan kubawa pada Tao. Membuka tutupnya, kutarik perlahan dua untai kalung perak. Satu berbandul matahari dan yang satu menyerupai kobaran api.

"Aku berencana memberikan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya besok," ujarku setengah berbisik, seolah takut kau menguping pembicaraan kami. Sambil mengatakan itu, jemari panjangku tergerak menyatukan dua bandul yang terpisah itu. Matahari kecil itu menempati ruang yang memang sengaja diperuntukkan baginya di tengah kobaran api, membuatnya menjadi bola api.

Tak bisa kusembunyikan binar senang di mataku membayangkan besok aku akan mengejutkanmu dengan hadiah ini dan... "Dengan dua lambang yang bersatu ini, aku... ingin memintanya jadi kekasihku..." Mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan pelan, bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku menampilkan cengiran konyolku pada Tao yang hanya terdiam. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah ia akan suka?" tanyaku pada maknae EXO-M itu dengan seulas senyum canggung.

Entah kenapa mata tajam Tao yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam seperti panda terlihat memerah. "K-kurasa... ia akan suka...hyung," sahutnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Hyung... bukankah itu...adalah kalung yang akan kau berikan pada...Baekhyun-hyung... tahun lalu...?" tanyanya perlahan. Kepala bersurai gelapnya sedikit tertunduk dan enggan membuat kontak mata denganku.

_Tahun lalu?_

"_Baekhyun-ah, besok malam kau mau menemaniku?"_

"_Tentu. Kau mau mentraktirku, kan? Kekeke..."_

"Ah...ya. Tadinya tahun lalu...," ujarku mengiyakan setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Tapi tidak sempat," tambahku dalam gumaman.

"Kenapa...tidak sempat..hyung?" Lagi, Tao bertanya padaku perlahan. Sorot matanya seolah menunggu sesuatu, beharap akan sesuatu dariku.

Aku menatapnya tanpa emosi. "Karena kita harus ke puncak gunung hari itu untuk syuting CF," sahutku.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu... hujan deras dan kita terpaksa menginap di puncak."

"...lalu...?"

"Lalu? Lalu aku akan memberikan hadiah ini besok pada Baekkie," ucapku dengan seulas senyum lebar. Aku terlalu senang dan tak sabar menunggu besok untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu sehingga cairan bening yang lolos dari kristal hitam Tao tak kuperhatikan.

"H-hyung... Baekhyun-hyung... ti-tidak...di sini...," bisiknya dengan suara tercekat. Aku menatapnya sejenak dalam diam dan raut datar. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataannya.

"Makanya, jangan beritahukan soal ini padanya, ya?" ujarku diiringi cengiran lebar kebangganku.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang samar menerobos pori-pori tirai membangunkanku dari alam mimpi. Tersadar hari apa aku terbangun hari ini, seulas senyum terpahat di bibirku. Kulirik sosokmu yang masih tertidur dengan damai di sampingku. Dengan amat perlahan, aku bangun dari kasur, berusaha keras agar tidak membangunkanmu akibat pergerakanku. Menyambar acak jaket dari lemari, aku bergegas menuju pintu dorm. Tepat sebelum aku menariknya, pintu itu mengayun dan menampilkan Suho-hyung yang berpakaian jogging lengkap dengan handuk dan Kris-hyung di belakangnya.

"Kau mau ke mana Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Suho-hyung. Mungkin aneh baginya melihatku sudah bangun di saat member lain belum. Atau mungkin cengiranku ini terlalu mencurigakan?

"Aku akan beli strawberry shortcake kesukaan Baekkie di toko dekat taman, Hyung. Persiapan di sini kuserahkan pada Hyung. Hehe," sahutku sambil secepat kilat menyelip di antara mereka dan meninggalkan dorm. Tak memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk merespon sekalipun. Karenanya aku tak menyadari tatapan kaget dan cemas yang begitu kentara tergambar pada raut sang leader.

.

.

.

Memang kecerobohanku tidak memesan terlebih dahulu. Akibatnya aku harus menunggu cukup lama hingga kuenya matang. Setengah berlari – namun tetap hati-hati kubawa kue kejutan di tanganku – aku kembali ke dorm. Kerutan terbentuk di keningku saat aku melihat semua member telah siap pergi dan menggunakan pakaian dengan nuansa hitam.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanyaku sambil membongkar kardus yang membungkus kue strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Sudah kuduga tak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Karenanya akupun tak begitu mempedulikan dan sibuk memasangkan lilin dan menyalakan apinya.

"Baekhyun masih tidur, kan? Ayo, kita kejutkan!" ujarku kemudian sambil membawa kue berhias lilin di tanganku. Tak menunggu respon dari anggota tim-ku yang entah kenapa seperti zombie atau patung, aku menuju kamar. Sedikit mengintip lewat celah pintu, kudapati kau masih tertidur.

Menarik napas dalam, kudorong pintu agar membuka lebih lebar dengan bahuku dan nyanyian ulang tahun kuserukan keras-keras dengan suara rendahku. Aku tahu aku mengejutkanmu. Kekehan tak kuasa kutahan saat kulihat kau terbangun dengan sedikit panik dan bingung menatapku. Setengah mengantuk, kau lalu terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum begitu indah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyunie!" seruku sambil menyodorkan kue padamu yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur. Aku berseru senang saat kau meniup lilin itu setelah memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat.

"Hei, ambilkan pisau," ujarku sambil menoleh. Menatap anggota tim-ku yang hanya terdiam di dekat pintu. Tak ada yang bergerak menuruti permintaanku. Tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka hanya menatapku dengan tatapan iba.

"Aaaaarrggghhh! Cukup! Hyung, kau ikut aku!" Geraman marah Jongin kemudian memecah keheningan. Member yang disebut dancing machine itu menarik pergelangan tanganku dan berusaha menarikku untuk bangun.

"Ke mana? Lepaskan aku, Jongin-ah. Baekkie belum potong kuenya," tukasku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jongin dari tanganku.

"Baekhyun-hyung tidak di situ! Biar kubawa kau ke tempatnya!" bentaknya dengan desisan marah. "Dan aku tak mau kau mencegahku lagi, hyung!" Yang terakhir itu diserukannya pada Suho-hyung yang kulihat berusaha mendekati Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyunie –" Perkataanku tak terselesaikan karena tiba-tiba saja kurasakan sepasang tangan lain yang lebih kuat menarik sisi lenganku yang lain dan menyeretku keluar kamar.

"Hyung! Lepaskan aku!" seruku pada Kris-hyung yang tentu saja memiliki tenaga lebih dariku. Akan tetapi Sang Duizhang tak menggubrisku dan ia bersama Jongin menyeretku menuruni dorm, ke jalanan, dan terus menyeretku entah ke mana. Usaha pemberontakan yang kuberikan tak berarti dan aku hanya bisa membiarkan diriku diseret dengan sangat memalukan hingga Kris-hyung melepaskan tanganku dan mendorongku hingga terjatuh di atas tanah segar.

"Aish! Kalian ini apa-apaan? Kuenya jadi jatuh padahal Baek belum memakannya –" Gerutuanku terpotong oleh seruan Kris-hyung yang bernada dingin dan tajam.

"Park Chanyeol! Baca ini!" perintahnya dari hadapanku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya yang meletakkan jemarinya di atas batu hitam dengan ukiran di depannya. Bisa kurasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak saat lensaku membaca nama "Byun Baekhyun" tertera indah pada batuan granit di atas gundukan tanah itu.

Aku mendengar diriku tertawa setelah membaca kata itu. "Leluconmu tidak lucu, Hyung!" sungutku sambil berusaha bangkit dan kembali ke dorm. Kulirik Jongin yang memandangku dengan sorot mata putus asa. "Kau harus ganti rugi biaya kuenya. Aku jadi harus beli lagi untuk –"

_Dhuak!_

Ucapanku terputus saat kurasakan sebuah tumbukan yang menyakitkan menghantam rahangku. Menyerang kesadaranku dan membuat tubuh jangkungku tersungkur di tanah. Aku mengerang saat kurasakan kepalaku pening dan denyutan ngilu menghantam gusi dan gigiku. Tak sempat kuserukan kemarahanku pada Kris-hyung, jemari kuatnya menarik bajuku dan mendorong wajahku kembali ke hadapan nisan gelap berbentuk indah itu.

"Kau tidak menghargai kematiannya, Park Chanyeol!" desisnya dalam kemarahan besar yang berusaha ia redam. "Berhentilah berpura-pura ia masih hidup!"

Aku mengeratkan rahang dan menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Berusaha menyingkirkan kata-kata Kris-hyung yang merasuki indera pendengarku.

"Cukup satu tahun kau membuatnya menderita dengan tingkah gilamu yang tak mau menerima kenyataan. Lepaskan ia, Chanyeol-ah... Relakan ia..." bisiknya kemudian.

Bisa kurasakan mataku memanas tanpa sebab. Rasa sakit di dadaku semakin kentara. Seolah lubang yang kuyakin ada di sana semakin lebar. Aku kembali menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tak mau kupercayai rangkaian angka yang tercantum di bawah nama indahmu di atas nisan terkutuk itu. 6 Mei tahun lalu... Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa pada ulang tahunmu setahun yang lalu. Bukankah kita tetap bersama? Memiliki jadwal bersama dan...

"_Jalanannya terlalu berbahaya, apalagi di tengah hujan seperti ini. Kita bermalam dulu di sini."_

_Kau tertawa begitu lebar bersamanya. Menempel tak terpisahkan sejak semalam. Begitu dekat dan tak membiarkanku memiliki waktu bersamamu di hari ulang tahunmu ini._

"_Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa kau marah padaku?"_

_Tak kugubris pertanyaanmu. Kutepis tangan indahmu yang berusaha menyentuh lenganku._

"_Ayo masuk tenda, Yeollie... Kau bisa sakit..."_

"_Tak perlu mempedulikanku! Kau urus saja Luhan-hyung tersayangmu itu!"_

_Bisa kulihat raut terluka tergambar jelas di paras manismu karena perkataanku. Tapi aku tak mempedulikanmu. Aku meninggalkanmu dari pinggir jurang itu dan menjauh. Menaiki jalanan kecil untuk menghindarimu._

"Baekhyun-ah...," bisikku sambil tanpa sadar mengusap ukiran namamu di atas batu keras itu. Kekosongan yang selama ini bercokol di hatiku terasa begitu menyakitkan. Membesar dan meluas. Ada yang hilang. Bukan, itu bukan kau, bukan? Bukan kau yang menghilang...

Tubuh jangkungku bangkit dari atas tanah

_Kau sedang menungguku, bukan? Kau ada di dorm dan sedang menungguku kembali, bukan begitu, Baekkie?_

"Baek ada di dorm. Ada dorm. Aku harus segera melihatnya," gumamku perlahan sambil berjalan terhuyung meninggalkan pemakaman. Rasa rindu yang begitu besar mencabik hatiku. Ingin bertemu... Aku ingin menemuimu sekarang juga. Karena itu aku harus segera menuju dorm... Kau ada di sana... _kan_?

_Dengan bergegas kau melangkah. Tak memperhatikan jalanmu. Tak mempedulikan pepohonan disekitarmu. Kau hanya menatap ke depan. Berusaha mengejar..._

_Siapa yang kau kejar?_

"Chanyeol-ah! Chanyeol-ah!"

Bisa kudengar mereka berusaha memanggilku. Entah siapa. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya terus membawa langkahku menyusuri aspal.

"_Chanyeol-ah... Chanyeol-ah..."_

_Siapa yang memanggil?_

Mungkin Chen? Atau Xiumin-hyung? Lay-hyung? Tao? Kris-hyung? Jongin? Suho-hyung? Kyungsoo? Sehun? Atau...

"_Chanyeol-ah. Kau mau ke mana? Chanyeol-ah, tunggu. Kenapa kau marah? Chanyeol-ah..."_

_Aku tidak marah padamu. Bukankah kau yang membenciku? Karena aku tak sempat –_

"Kyaaaa!"

Sebuah jeritan tertahan mencapai gendang telingaku setelah bahuku kurasakan menumbuk sesuatu hingga ia terhindar dari arah jalanku. Dalam gerakan refleks, kuulurkan tanganku... entah apa yang berusaha ingin kugapai...

Meski begitu, bunyi hujan memenuhi indera pendengarku bersama teriakan panik yang menggema di tengah batang pohon tinggi dan tebing yang terjal.

"_BAEKHYUN!" _

_Semua orang berteriak panik sambil menunjuk arah di belakang punggungku. Dengan sentakan mengerikan, kutolehkan kepalaku dan sosokmu tak lagi di belakangku._

"_Yeollie..." Rintihan pelanmu membuatku tiarap dalam hitungan detik. Jemari indahmu mengait lemah pada akar pohon yang berduri dan melengkung melebihi kemampuannya. Kugapaikan tanganku padamu, tapi jemari indahmu tak kuasa meraihnya. Kudorong tubuhku untuk mencapaimu, tapi tanganku tak menggapai apapun. Hanya udara kosong seiring sosok mempesonamu meluncur turun ke dalam kegelapan jurang. Kau bisikkan sesuatu di tengah hujan untukku yang tak bisa mendengarmu._

_Apa? Apa yang kau ucapkan?_

"Terimakasih. Untung saja kau memegangku. Kalau tidak aku bisa jatuh dari tangga ini."

Sebuah suara bernada tinggi menyeruak kesadaranku di tengah hujan dalam ingatanku. Jemari panjangku merasakan sentuhan pada kulit pergelangan tangan yang berhasil kugenggam. Kristal kembarku kembali fokus menampilkan seseorang tengah berbicara padaku.

_Tidak. Bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan, bukan? Bukankah kau marah padaku? Bukankah kau yang membenciku? Bukankah kau yang mendendam padaku karena...karena aku tak sempat menolongmu...?_

Tanpa bisa kuhentikan air mata mengalir deras dari kedua kristal kembarku. Hatiku sakit. Lubang yang menganga di sana begitu lebar seolah akan memakanku. Aku terjatuh di atas aspal dan tak kupedulikan sekitarku. Sekelebat kulihat sosok di hadapanku menjadi khawatir dan ikut berlutut di dekatku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Hanya kau yang memenuhi seluruh inderaku. Rasa sesak yang begitu menyiksa membuatku sulit bernapas.

"Baekhyun-ah... mianhe... Mianhe...," bisikku dalam suara bergetar yang tercekat. Rasa bersalah yang begitu besar menghantuiku. Mencengkeramku begitu keras dan tak mau melepasku.

"_Yeollie... saranghae..."_

.

.

.

.

**A/N: ***peluk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol* Mianheeee...

Yak, gimana readers-nim? Mengertikah? Kekeke maafkan author gaje yang emang otaknya aneh ini hahaha... Sebetulnya inginnya author sih menyampaikan 'kegilaan' dan perasaan bersalah Chanyeol karena ga sempet nolong Baekkie dan waktu Baek pergi itu mereka lagi marahan T_T Itu sih inti ceritanya. Mian kalo malah ga dapet dan jadinya memusingkan u.u

FF ini author bikin di tengah UAS (ide dan penyusunannya), baru pengetikannya tepat setelah UAS. Trus waktu tanggal pengumpulan, author harus pergi ke tempat terpencil untuk acara kampus jadi bagian akhir ff ini bikinnya super duper keburu-buru. Bahkan konyolnya itu baris-baris menjelang akhir itu author bikin sambil panik karena belum beres-beres perbekalan buat nginep sambil dimarahin ibu karena udah terlambat *super plak* (malah curhat lagi)

Yah begitulah. Jadi maafkan ya readers-nim bila di akhirnya anehnya ga ketulungan... u.u Author stuck waktu itu, terus sekarang udah ga kepingin ngedit #dhuar Biarin aja deh kayak gitu, kayak gimana aslinya kekeke *author payah*

Sip deh, makasih yang udah mau baca... apalagi yang udah mau baca curhatan super ga penting author aneh ini xD *pelukin readers*

Komen sangat dinanti~~

Regards,

Allotropy Equilibria


End file.
